


Can You Be My (K)nightingale?

by Logicalitys



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Commoner Nico Flores, Commoner Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Inspired by Two Princes Podcast, Knight Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Is Not Okay, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Prince Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Prince Morality | Patton Sanders, Royal Advisor Deceit | Janus Sanders, Royal Advisor Emile Picani, Royal Advisor Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicalitys/pseuds/Logicalitys
Summary: Prince Patton has run away from the kingdom of Cor Meum. Sir Logan from the neighboring kingdom of Artibus likes to take walks in the forest at night.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prince Of Timidis

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hi, hello :)  
> so, the kingdoms are named after the latin word for heart and the latin word for arts and the latin word for fear  
> I LOVE ROYAL AU'S THEY ARE JUST MWAH MWAH so good, so i hope i do this justice, anyways! The title is from one of my FAV songs Nightingale by Demi Lavato, I do have an instagram: logicalitys, tumblr: logicality-s

Light leaked in from the sheer curtains and straight to Patton's face. He blinked a few times, birds sang, the sun was up and out, he heard the crashing of things within the kitchen. He rose from the heavy blanket on top of him rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a loud yawn. As if on cue, a loud knock came upon his door, the strong knock could only belong to his only friend and his trusted Royal Advisor; Emile. "Come in." Patton croaked out leaning against his pillows another yawn spilling from his lips as the large brown door opened, in came a short blonde man.

The blonde man bowed to Patton (which, Patton absolutely hated, why must they bow to him... Or cower in fear when he came around it hurt his feelings), "Good morning your majesty." Your majesty. Patton absolutely despised that title 'majesty', they should be equal between a prince and commoner, the commoner should have the respect they deserve, not demanded of respect of royalty. At least; in Patton's opinion.  
He bit back the correction and smiled at the blonde, "Goodmorning Emile, how are you this morning?" Patton knew his fiery-red hair was extremely messy from sleep. He shook out his hair, the mop of loose curls moved around like crazy, then he looked back up, his bright green eyes stared back at himself. His hair was still a mess he knew Emile would complain and fix it. 

"I'm great thank you, your majesty." He did a half assed bow before speaking once more, the formality of it all bothered him, "Your mother is expecting you for breakfast." Patton's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, normally he would eat breakfast in the main hall alone, the large table much too big with too many chairs for one person he would sit at, it was a sad and pathetic sight to see every morning without fail. Emile picked up on the confusion so he continued, "You must look nice." Obviously, when was he ever allowed to even be slightly casual. Although Patton still had the confused look on his face, Emile hesitated before exhaling, he looked out of the opened door before shutting it. "The Queen didn't want me to tell you this but... The royal family of Timidis will be staying here for a few weeks." He spoke in a hushed tone fast and nervous.   
"Do you know why?" Patton was now also speaking in a hushed voice. Emile shook his head, and Patton squinted analyzing his face to make sure he wasn't lying to him. Emile seemingly wasn't lying so he nodded in approval. "Thank you, Emile, I must get changed now." He said rather loudly just in case his mother sent someone else up there to listen to their conversation (he wouldn't put it past that old bat), Emile nodded before bowing as he left the obscenely large room.

He removed the long sleep shirt and stared at the scars from a whip on his chest, they were large and healed and he hated them. They were so... Ugly. He sighed before rummaging through his closet finding his fanciest outfit. He pulled the white long sleeve undershirt over his head, the sleeves puffed out and came to a cuff at his wrists, he pulled over the black button up the sleeves and went a little past his elbow. His pants were a dark shade of gray that tucked into his black boots that had light blue accents. The blue accent matched his cape that came over his shoulders; golden chains connected the sides of the light blue cape so it wouldn't slip from his shoulders. When he was finished getting ready he grabbed the thin white bone-made comb he starred in the mirror (although he hated it) while he used an aloe vera oil, water, and vitamin-e oil gel-mixture to smooth his hair back leaving a little curl he manually swirled on his forehead. He gave a smile, his teeth were slightly crooked but nothing he could do about that, he immediately frowned upon looking at the slightly crooked teeth, something his mother was mad at him about he never understood that. He made his way through the large dimly lit hall, he gave a smile at the frightened staff who passed by; they refused to make eye contact and scurried away. 

Patton arrived at the table, four people were sitting there, he knew he would be in trouble for being late but in his defense, he would've been in more trouble if he hadn't done his hair. The room was silent as they ate, a woman, a boy around his age, and a man sat there. Patton gulped before bowing, "Good morning, your highness'," The family stood as soon as Patton entered the room, they all bowed toward Patton before taking their seats again. Patton sat on the side where his mother was across from the boy in front of him. A few scared workers from the kitchen set down a plate in front of each of them. Patton nodded his head as a thank you as did the other family, but his mother refused to.   
The queen (his mother) clapped her hands together with a sickly polite smile. "Well, shall we dine?" The boy sitting across from Patton had his jet black gelled to the side, he had large dark brown eyes, a small scar right beneath his eyes, his skin was a cooler shade of tan, big plump lips, he looked small, frail... Breakable, unlike Patton who had lots of muscle, strong jaw, and features unlike the boy sitting across the table from him. His fingers were long and boney, his clothing seemed to be too big for him, and in a way it made him look much younger than what he was. All Patton wanted was a friend and with the large eyes of this prince maybe this was an opportunity. Sure, he thought Emile was his friend, but it was one-sided. The group ate alongside each other when they finished the wench (his mother) rang the bell and the kitchen staff came through and took the dishes into the kitchen to be washed. "Should we discuss?" 

The King nodded, "Yes if we want we want to become a large powerhouse and be against the Kingdom of Artibus... I believe we should combine the kingdoms." His mother nodded, dabbing the side of her mouth although nothing was there. 

"How old is your Virgil?" They were acting as if he and Virgil weren't there. 

"He just turned seventeen." 

She nodded, "Really?" Then turned to look down at Patton, the wicked look sent a chill down Patton's spine, he looked anywhere but her. "My dear son is seventeen as well." She smirked, "Here's what I was thinking... Stop me if it's too much-" She put her hands out, "-we wed the two boys." Patton began looking around frantically 'we who? who boys?' questions were traveling in his mind a mile a minute. 

The king gave a loud belly laugh, "Oh my, that's better than my idea I was going to suggest you and I stage a wedding." The three parents laughed, although Virgil's mother looked extremely uncomfortable. 

Patton couldn't hide the emotion of anger and horror on his face. He stood up the chair skidding and eventually falling down he slammed his hands down on the table. "I'm not marrying him!" He exclaimed in a burst of anger, the laughing was cut. "I refuse to marry someone I don't even know! Mother, you just want all the power to yourself and you know it! You're fucking self-" He was cut off with a loud slap across his face. 

"I'm not marrying him either," Virgil said, it was quiet but powerful. He looked up, his eyes met Patton's teary, embarrassed, and horror-filled green eyes. Patton's hand cradled his cheek. 

"You two are not in control. Patton shows Virgil to your room where the two of you will be staying." His mother's voice was cold and twisted. 

"Of course, mother." Patton's hand dropped from his cheek, he bowed and let out an apology to his mother and his family and quickly walked past the kitchen staff that stood at the end of the hall with the other prince trailing behind him. When he and the prince entered the room Patton broke down on his obscenely large bed into a sob. He covered his mouth at the embarrassing noises he was making. Virgil frowned; he dropped to his knees in front of the boy, he had no clue what to do so he just sat in front of him when Patton's crying was calmed he sniffed. "I just can't marry you." He wiped his tears from his cheeks. 

Virgil sighed, he put his knees to his chest, and he put his head on his knees, "Patton- that's your name isn't it?" Patton gave a soft nod that Virgil could barely see, "I don't want to marry you either, I..." He lifted his head and put a pinky in front of the red head's face. Patton's green eyes were fixated on it, "I'm going to tell you something you can't tell anyone." Patton nodded, putting his pinky out they linked their pinkies together, "I'm... Well- I mean- I guess I'm in love." 

Patton gasped excitedly, "In love?!" Virgil nodded quite proud of himself, "With who?" Patton's tear-stained face and reddened cheeks had been painted with a large smile.   
Virgil hesitated, "With... With- with another prince..." Patton let out another gasp, "The prince of Artibus to be exact." Patton's face fell, he felt his blood run cold. Artibus. The kingdom their families want to destroy... The long term enemy of Timidis. The kingdom that was responsible for the death of his father... Artibus. 

"The... Artibus... Kingdom?" Patton's words were shaky and quiet, he looked down at his trembling hands. "Like Remus and Roman of Artibus?" The children his mother hired an assassin to murder, Remus and Roman. The assassin was unsuccessful of course, but from what Patton had heard Prince Remus had a scar across his face and Prince Roman had one down his back. His face fell. 

"Prince Roman." He was trapped between the thought of the kingdom murdering his father- the only person in the Cor Meum royal family that was kind to him, his workers, and the people of his kingdom. "I know about what the king did to your father, for what it's worth... I am so- I'm sorry." He frowned. Patton was stunned into silence all he could do was shrug.

After moments of silence passed, Patton blurted out, "How'd you met the prince?" 

Virgil gave a large smile, "Here's the thing..." Patton leaned forward to get lost in Virgil's story. "We- we... got a letter from King Romulus my father when I was- I don't know I think I was nine, but uh- anyways I had taken the letter from the trash!" Patton nodded quickly and Virgil continued, "So... When- you know when I opened it, it was in really awful handwriting..." He chuckled, "And it was from Roman..." Patton could tell just by the look on the boy's face he was smitten with him. "He was obnoxious," Patton snorted, "And snobby, and spoiled." Patton wondered if he actually hated Prince Roman, "But something kept bringing me to write him back..." He shrugged, "I actually don't- I don't know what he-uh-... looks... like." The last part was quiet. 

Patton smiled, "Do you think he's attractive, or you'd fancy him?" Virgil bit down on his bottom lip biting back a smile with a shrug.

"Aren't all princes?" Patton nodded, although, he sat in front of a prince who was extremely good looking and thought he wasn't. Virgil probably picked up on that because he changed the subject. A bit through a separate conversation on their lives, Emile rushed into the room. 

"Your majesties." He bowed his head to the two boys who were his own age, Patton wanted to correct him so badly 'please just call me Patton' but he didn't. "I apologize but the Queen wishes to see you in her chambers, my prince." He bowed once again, Patton noticed the fear in his eyes, it transferred to Virgil he inhaled deeply trying to calm himself down. 

"Thank you, Emile, I'll join you to see her." Patton nodded standing up, of course, his cheeks and eyes were still red from crying. His hands shook as he walked down the steps following Emile to his mother's room- he knew he was in deep, deep trouble.


	2. The Prince's Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Queen Parthena,  
> I refuse to marry Prince Virgil of Timidis. I will not be wed to him. He will is not my betrothed. So, I will do anything in my power to stop this wedding.  
> \- Prince Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bestiesssss  
> so! this one is shorter, but i think we can guess what happens in the next, but anyways; i live for platonic virgil and patton, such sweeties and i wrote this before i'm going to like a 9 hour shift (like mf why tell me W H Y it's so damn long i don't wanna work till 11-) but N E WAYS i have a tumblr: logicality-s and an instagram: logicalitys  
> (so for an update on the instagram, i broke my phone so i'm not able to post any edits for like another twoish weeks)

His mother's grip on his chin forcing him to stare up at her was painful. "You will not talk back to your _mother_. Your _queen_. Do I make myself clear?" Each word was cold and perfectly punctuated. Patton gave a nod, a hard slap rang in the room. She had hit his cheek, the same cheek she had slapped earlier. "You'll treat me with respect and speak." Do not demand the respect that you have not earned. That quote always rang through his head when his mother demanded respect. 

"Yes, mother. I apologize." 

Her grip on Patton's chin was stronger than before, "For what my dear son?" Her smile was sickly sweet it made Patton disgusted he wanted to push her hand away from himself. "What are you sorry for?" She gritted through her teeth. 

"For speaking out of turn and embarrassing you in front of my betrothed family." She removed her hand from his chin. She smiled, a real genuine smile she pat-down on his head his gelled down curls was starting to become undone. She moved him in front of the mirror, and pushed him towards it she wrapped her long, lanky, and thin arms around his neck, bent down so their faces were side by side. 

"You know it hurts me so much to hurt you, my son." Patton starred at the empty green eyes, at _his_ empty green eyes. He hated starring at himself in the mirror he was forced to confront himself. His slightly crooked teeth, the unruly bright orange hair, the freckles splotched all over his almost sickly pale skin, sure he had a strong jaw, but the nose on him, he had a large nose that when he turned to the side there was bump it wasn't a smooth slope like Virgil's or Emile's. He hated the obscenely large green eyes he had, sure the color was nice but it was dull, and his eyes were large he knew they were almost comically large. They were the source of his bad vision and he knew it. He was forced to stare at the Queen, the _undeserving_ queen, and mother. His mother smiled at him through the mirror, "My precious boy." She begins to pet his hair with a sigh, Patton wanted to push her away but he stayed still, "You know I love you, my dear." 

"I love you too, mother." His words were chocked out he struggled to get those five words out of his throat, he hated this woman. This woman didn't deserve to be his mother let alone be the queen of Cor Meum his people, they were good kind-hearted people under the rule of a selfish wench. 

"Now," She removed her arms from his shoulders, "You will be having a lunch date with the prince tomorrow," She moved around her room towards her chair where the candle was lit so she could see the letter she was writing to Timsworth who went to the Kingdom of Crea for a few months, it was mostly for intel (and deals for their kingdom to consume the much smaller one). Patton didn't leave until he was dismissed, "Scurry on now, boy." She shooed him away and he quickly left the room. Emile was standing out there waiting to escort the red-haired boy. Emile had pity in his eyes, the pity he always had when Patton had gone to the queen's chambers. Emile didn't notice any pain from Patton this time though, he just noticed the bright red mark against his pale freckled cheek and red marks on his sharp jaw. 

"Any patchings that need to be done, your highness?" Emile asked bowing his head. Patton shook his head with a small and quiet 'thank you'. Patton was such a strong boy, with broad shoulders, a strong jaw, a strong abdomen, yet he was so delicate, he spoke soft and small (especially when his mother was around), he was sensitive and just... Not what you'd expect a soon to be king to be. He had a heart of gold and Emile couldn't believe he was the only staff member who believes it. Virgil stood when the door opened and Patton trudged in. He looked significantly more tired and had been gone for about an hour. He frowned at the red marks on the pale skin.

He bowed as Emile was still in the room, "Emile, could you fetch me and my betrothed tea from the kitchen." Emile bowed and exited the room quickly, Emile headed straight for the kitchen. 

"Are you... Are you alright?" Something Patton picked up on was Virgil's constant stuttering, he wondered if he was nervous or if it was something he had just always done. Maybe, he had always had a stutter he wasn't sure but he was sure it might be rude to ask. 

"I'm fine, just... Tired." 

"Of the queen?" Patton's eyes went wide his green eyes quickly shot to Virgil who was still standing, Patton moved to his bed. He plopped down on the large bed, he sighed. 

"Of being the prince." He put his head in his hands he now loose curls fell in front of his face, he gave a heavy sigh running the strong hands over his face he looked up to the boy who stood in front of him, "Do you- I mean sometimes I-"

Virgil sat beside him, "Wish you were a commoner?" He sighed when Virgil said exactly what was on his mind. Patton was still in fancy clothes, as was Virgil so it was quite uncomfortable but they still continued their conversation as if they had no discomfort. Patton gave a nod agreeing with what Virgil had said. "I get it... It's so..."

"Lonely." The two completed the sentence at the same time. They sat in somber silence, Patton knew Virgil just wanted to see and be with Roman and Patton just wanted to disappear from the throne. He decided to take the matters into his own hands. He'd help Virgil and himself... To disappear one must... Leave first. So, if Patton were to mysteriously disappear, then maybe Virgil wouldn't have to marry Patton, there's no point for Timidis to go to any other kingdom to try to get Virgil to marry their princes and princesses. So, maybe just maybe if Patton ran away, went through the large forest separating multiple kingdoms maybe he'd be able to get away from the life of the prince. Get away from his mother's painful hold. 


	4. The Knight

“THE PRINCE IS MISSING!” Rang through Patton’s ears as he leaned against the wall in the dark alleyway, he pulled on the hood of his cape making sure none of his unruly locks peaked out of it, he put his hand to his mouth trying to silent the heavy breathing that came from his mouth. The moonlight glimmered off the knight's armor, as they ran past him. When he saw no one was around the alley any longer he booked it, heading straight towards the walls that were slowly closing. Barely making it through. And he ran faster than he had ever run in his life, now into unchartered territory, at least, for him. He pulled the mask that wrapped around his neck up, so only his eyes were visible. He ran as fast as he could into the dark forest, the trees loomed over him as he ran, not bothering to look back, for if he looked back he feared he’d be caught or noticed… Or stopped. He picked up the pace of his running trying his best to get as far into the forest as he possibly could. He lost his footing on a stray branch on the ground falling forward, he closed his eyes and prepared for the fall, he didn’t hit the ground nearly as hard as he thought he would. Though he fell on his wrist, that was begging to ache. It didn’t matter, he must press on. 

He spotted a tree large enough to cover his body he leaned against it, his breathing heavy against the mask he clasped a hand over his mouth trying to quiet himself. He let his eyes slip shut trying to calm himself down he slid down the tree sitting on the dirt and bit of the root of the tree. His heart beating wildly in his chest, he put his head to his knees. He knew if he stayed here he’d be caught, so he stood up with a groan and continued running, and he ran and ran and ran until the moon that had just rose was high in the sky. He was lost, confused, and sure he had passed this one tree twice. Though he’d been going straight for the most part except to zag just a bit, maybe he went in a circle? He couldn’t have. He bit his lip in thought, “Where the heck am I?” He looked around seeing if he could see some sort of indicator and that’s when he heard the clinking of metal armor. Quickly he dove to the bushes, scratching himself up in the process. He peeked over the bush just barely enough to see the man had a helmet that didn’t look like it was from the Cor Meum- maybe it was the older armor. 

The knight came to a stop. “I know you’re watching me.” Patton jumped back at those few words. He landed on his ass, he knew he was going to be in so much pain come the next day. He heard the sound of metal swish through the air, his sword pointed to his neck, Patton’s eyes grew. The helmet-clad man stared at him through the holes in the helmet. “In one clean swipe of my sword your head will come to clean off, so I suggest you drop all of your weapons.”

Patton’s voice came out weak, “I don’t- I have no weapon.” His voice cracking- good going.  _ Great first impression, Patton. _ He fought the urge to slap his hand against his forehead. 

“Hands up.” Patton raised his hands, “Stand.” The sword was still dangerously close to his neck as he stood up slowly. “What are you doing out here past curfew?” He asked not lowering his sword to his neck, Patton gulped.   
“I… Like to walk.” He gave a weak smile beneath his mask.

“Artibus citizens must be in their homes by curfew.”  _ Artibus? The artibus kingdom? Had he ran that far.  _ “Especially this close to Cor Meum, those savages will kill you.” Patton’s heart squeezed at the way he talked about his own people. “Where is your home?” 

“I… Uh… Don’t have one,” 

The knight nodded, lowering his sword just slightly, “Come with me.” And he did, the two of them made their way towards the kingdom in the most awkward silence. Patton hated it. The silence was so… Suffocating. 

“What is your name?” Patton asked quietly.

“Sir Logan.” The knight- Logan- said monotonously. He sounded bored, less awkward like how Patton sounds. 

“Right Logan-” 

“Sir Logan.” 

“My apologies!” He squeaked, “ _ Sir _ Logan… Where are you taking me?” 

“The castle.” He turned to look at him- or from what Patton could tell he was looking at him, “Your arm seems to be hurt.” He explained, Patton wasn’t sure how he could tell his wrist was hurting him. “When you fell back, you opted to cradle your arm rather than catch yourself.” He continued, before turning back around and walking straight ahead. “Besides, you’re homeless are you not, it’s my duty to look after the citizens- Prince Roman would have a fit if he knew I left a citizen hurt and homeless.”  _ Prince Roman. The man Virgil is in love with.  _ Patton frowned at the thought he left Virgil without a word, he hoped he was alright- he hoped he’d understand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is v v short but meh i enjoyed writing it


End file.
